1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPD). In comparison with the FPD having a solid carrier (e.g., a glass substrate), a flexible display in which an active device is formed on a flexible substrate has been developed according to recent researches because the flexible substrate (e.g., a plastic substrate) is characterized by flexibility and impact endurance.
Generally, in the process of manufacturing a flexible display, a sealant is spread between an active device substrate and an opposite substrate, the active device substrate and the opposite substrate are laminated, a display medium is injected between the active device substrate and the opposite substrate, and a sealing process is then performed. In most cases, the sealant is thermal curable resin or ultraviolet curable sealant which is cured after the two substrates are heated and laminated. However, the flexible display cannot be easily bent due to the cured sealant. Moreover, excessive stress applied to the cured sealant may result in damages to the cured sealant when the flexible display is bent, thus impairing reliability of the product.